I Ain't Giving Up On Us
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Mikan is about to get married to someone who isn't Natsume out of sympathy. Natsume wants to stop it. And with a little help from Hotaru, will he make it in time from the freeway to the church? AU.


**DML: I DO NOT OWN GA OR 'TIME FOR MIRACLES'. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**I Ain't Giving Up On Us**

He ran like he never did. He had to stop them, stop it, stop her. There's no way in hell he would let the woman in his life marry another man. Especially since the other party was only doing so for money. With the help of Imai, he has gathered a lot of dirt to dish on this woman stealer. He narrowed his crimson eyes as he got off the taxi. His ebon hair flying as he ran at top speed. The traffic jam was very bad and he figured this was the fastest way.

_It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

Her smile. Those red lips of hers. She was always smiling. Especially after their first kiss. They were 10 then, and now they're 20. A decade had passed and he was still in love with her. How could he not be? Everything about her made him feel happy. Her chocolate brown hair that always flows with the wind, her eyes, the same colour as her hair, always showed him love, care and concern. Her scent. The touch of her soft lips against his. And her polka undies.

_Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see_

Natsume ran through the crowds of cars and people honking at each other. That didn't matter though. The wedding must've already started and he was probably a gazillion miles from the church. If only he admitted his feelings towards her earlier. If only he wasn't so stubborn so as to let her go.  
_  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying._

He loves her, and no one else but him is gonna marry her.

_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us_

'Mikan!' he yelled as he continued running.

* * *

She stood in her white dress. It was a white halter that showed of her bare back. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with some strands of hair dangling. She looked beautiful. But her smile never reached her eyes. The doors opened and she sucked in all the air she could and braced herself as she walked forward.

_I just wanna be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

She didn't want to marry this man. But her parents had decided to help his. And somewhere in her good heart, she wanted to help him too, but not like this. She wanted Natsume. He never really said how he felt about her but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. Tears were forming in her eyes with every step she took towards the altar.

'_Don't cry, it makes you look uglier,'_ a husky voice echoed in her mind.

Those were his words to her that always made her feel better. She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had to stop crying. Mikan blinked away her tears and kept her head high. She looked at the bride groom's eyes hoping to see that it was crimson but it wasn't. In fact, it was coal black, filled with lust. She cringed away.

_The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see_

She wished that someone, anyone, would just burst through the doors and object to the wedding and her fate. Even though Natsume said it was okay for her to marry him, that his feelings were nothing more than friendship, she knew he was lying, somehow.  
_  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

She loves him, and no one else but him was going to marry her.

_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us_

'Natsume,' she whispered as more tears flowed.

* * *

_The church isn't far from here now,_ Natsume thought.

_Baby can you feel it (feel it)_

'Do you, Mikan Sakura, take Kuonji to be you lawfully wedded husband?'

_You know I can hear it (hear it)_

_Mikan please don't say yes,_ Natsume was blinking back his own tears, _I'm coming!_

_So can you feel me feel you...._

'I,' Mikan hesitated and took a small step back, 'I, I, uhh.' She look towards the closed doors of the church entrance, then to the guests then back to her groom. 'I-'

'BAM!' the doors slammed opened and every head turned.

_You know it's time...._

'I OBJECT, DAMMIT!' came a yell.

'Natsume!' Mikan gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, touched.

_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

Natsume was leaning on the door frame and panting. He made it, barely. He took deep breaths and tried to gain his composure. Clutching the papers in his hand he walked forward, panting. His eyes were stuck on the brunette beauty. She looked so beautiful. But this wasn't right. It was suppose to be him standing there, next to her, exchanging vows. Not that short idiot.

_You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

'And why,' Kuonji narrowed his eyes and darted icy arrows at Natsume, 'do you object?'

_You know I ain't giving up on us  
You know I ain't giving up on_

'Because a marriage is suppose to be between two people who love each other.'

'And we don't classify under that?'

'Mikan doesn't love you. Are you that stupid that you can't see the unwillingness in her eyes to marry you?'

The guests were now 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at the situation.

Kuonji kept an eye on Natsume as he unrolled that piece of paper in his hands.

'You love Mikan. And you would've done anything to get her. Even if it meant selling your father's shares so his company would need money from the Sakura's and-'

'What?!' and an older version of Kuonji stood up from the front row and stalked towards his son. Natsume let a smirk escape him.

'What's your evidence?' Kuonji looked towards his angry father, a confused Mikan and a disappointed audience.

'This.' And Natsume threw the paper at his face. Mikan snatched it and gasped. Whatever Natsume said was true! She backed away from Kuonji as he snatched the paper back, only for his father to take a look at it.

'TWHACK!' and Kuonji received a slap.

'You're a disgrace to the family!' his father yelled, very red in the face.

'Sir, Hyuuga Corp. has managed to get your shares back.' Natsume reassured the old man.

'So there's no need for the wedding then?' Yuka, Mikan's mother, said, trying her best to hide her smile.

'Yes, I'm sorry for the troubles caused, Sakura-san.' And older Kuonji bowed and left the building, dragging his son who was kicking and screaming.

'Mikan.'

'Natsume?'

'I know that I said it was okay for you to marry that creature and that my feelings were just built on friendship, but, I was lying.'

'I know.'

'And what I really wanted to say is,' And Natsume glanced around. The church had gone very quiet. He straightened his shoulders and took Mikan's hand, looking straight into her eyes. Crimson against chocolate. 'I love you.'

'Thanks Hyuuga, this video will earn me millions.' Hotaru lowered her camcorder and smiled.

'Way to ruin the moment, Imai, but thanks for your help.' Natsume smirked back.

'But of course, it was for the idiot's happiness.'

'And yours too.' Ruka added in.

'Natsume,' Mikan said and everyone went silent again. She lifted her hands and cupped Natsume's cheeks. 'I love you too.' And she pulled his lips to hers, locking them as the audience stood up and clap in celebration for true love prevailing.

'Well,' Natsume said as they pulled apart, 'Shall we continue with the wedding?'

* * *

'Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.'

'And do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.'

And Natsume lifted the veil from Mikan's face and took in her beauty once more.

'I love you.' she whispered as he planted his lips on hers again.

'I love you too.' He whispered back.

_Oh I ain't giving up on us._

* * *

**The end. I think this is a very clichéd story as many would've written something like this as well, heh.**

**Thanks for reading. Do leave a review and let me know what you think XD**

**Sorry for the errors! :)**


End file.
